


Scamandore drabbles

by giulia_liddell



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Overworking, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giulia_liddell/pseuds/giulia_liddell
Summary: Little scenes and ideas about scamandore... Might also post some works set before and after the movies





	1. Most important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus knocks on Newt's door late at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic here and the first I write in English... Hope it's at least fine.  
> I'm sorry if my English isn't perfect, but it's not my first language, so please bare with me.

Newt was working in his house, tending to the demiguise, which had hurt himself. Lately, he had been overworking himself. He was worried about the situation with Grindelwald, with all that had happened. His work distracted him from the pain of loss and from the fear of the future.  
Dougal looked at him with its big eyes, probably seeing something that was about to happen. While Newt finished the medication for the creature, someone knocked on the door.  
Newt was a bit startled, it was almost 2 am, who could it be?  
-Wait here, alright? I’m going to see who’s at the door.- said Newt to the Demiguise before leaving the dungeon he designed for all his creatures.

Once he got upstairs he opened the door and to his surprise, Albus Dumbledore himself was there with a pained expression on his face.  
-Professor, hi. I wasn’t expecting you? Is something wrong?- Newt seemed a little nervous and the man smiled  
-Newt, you can call me Albus. I’m not your professor anymore, haven’t been for a long time actually. And, no, nothing’s wrong. Well, many things are wrong, but nothing new nor urgent. I… I wanted to talk to you… I wanted to see you.- the older man lowered his head and his voice sounded a bit sad and desperate. Newt let him in and invited him to sit on a sofa.

-Do you want some tea, prof… Albus?- asked the younger man, shily.  
-No, thank you Newt.- they both stayed in silence for a bit  
-So… What did you want to talk about? You shouldn’t even be up so late at night…-  
-I could say the same to you, Newt dear. I couldn’t sleep anyway. I’ve been thinking a lot lately. First in America, and then in Paris just a few months later, you took some great risks…-  
-It’s not the first time: when I’ve been to Africa…-  
-Newt, this is different. You faced Grindelwald, twice! I don’t know even how to begin describing what kind of monster he can be! He knows how to use people, how to twist their feelings against them. Depending on how he wants to exploit someone he can make them feel like the most powerful and important person in the world, or like the most useless and insignificant. He knows how to hurt people without using magic or violence! He could have hurt you. He could have…- Dumbledore interrupted himself and took a deep breath -Newt, dear, we’ve both lost so much… I don’t want to lose you too. You are the most important person to me. I couldn’t bare… I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you.- 

Newt’s mouth had fallen open. He couldn’t fully understand why his ex-professor was there, why he seemed so stressed and worried, why he seemed so sad. But there he was, on the verge of tears, looking at him with that pained and desperate expression, saying that he was the most important person to him. He? Newt Scamander? The lonely outcast with little to none social skills?

-A… Albus…- Newt felt like he couldn’t breathe. How do you respond to such an honest confession? How do you react to knowing you are the centre of someone else’s world?

-Newt, please you don’t have to say anything…- It was like the older man had read his thoughts -Just… Promise me, please promise me, you’ll be careful. I put you in danger, and I shouldn’t have. I hate myself for that, how could I have been so stupid?-  
Dumbledore looked up to the roof like he was trying to avoid Newt’s gaze, or maybe holding back tears, or maybe he was talking to himself.

-Albus Dumbledore, it’s not your fault. I went to New York, I went to Paris. I decided to do those trips. You are not responsible for anything that happened. We are at war. And in wars people get hurt and people die. You can’t live like it’s your sacred duty to save everyone. No man or woman on this earth can live with that kind of weight on their shoulders. I can’t promise you I won’t ever get hurt. But I can promise you one thing: I’ll do my best to come back safe and sound to you every time if you’ll only do the same.- 

Dumbledore was dumbfounded. Since when was Newt so… firm? The man felt his eyes tingle again while he sat there admiring the younger’s man face.  
-Newton, I... - Albus swallowed -I promise I will.-  
Newt nodded slightly walked over to Dumbledore making him stand up. He caressed his cheek with one hand and smiled tenderly.

-Now come to bed with me, Albus. I think we both need a good night of sleep.- the professor smiled and nodded, he felt shy. Newt was acting so natural. He was taking care of him like he would take care of any creature, it was truly an instinct for him. In this instance Newt was more confident than ever, he was in his environment. 

The magizoologist took the professor’s hand and guided him to the bedroom. Albus smiled to himself. Newt made him feel worthy of that peace he felt while he was with him. Newt didn’t see the darkness in him, only the light, like in every creature he studied.  
Newt made him feel loved and worthy of love.


	2. Tea for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set around 1919, Newt's coming back from one of his trips and Dumbledore invited him to come to Hogwarts for tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something on the blossoming friendship between Albus and Newt... Something where they've recently became friends, but Albus can sense that he might actually fall in love with Newt because it's that easy to fall for him. 
> 
> I thought that Newt might have been expelled after his fifth year, so in this fic, he would be 22 and Dumbledore would be 38. 
> 
> It's really short, sorry, I swear I'll try to write something longer... It's just that I'm not used to writing in English...

Dumbledore was pacing in his office, waiting for Newt. He said he would come to Hogwarts for tea, but he was apparently late. The magizoologist was coming back from his latest trip to China. Dumbledore thought that maybe he had hurt himself, maybe he was somewhere in Asia, wounded and unable to come back.   
The man reprimanded himself for being so distressed. Of course Newt was fine. It certainly wasn’t his first trip abroad and he was a great wizard. He could defend himself. Still, he was almost thirty minutes late. Dumbledore thought that maybe he should’ve distracted himself, so he started organising his papers and his plans for his next Transfiguration class. 

Just a few minutes later Newt Scamander appeared by the doorway with his trusted suitcase in hand and Pickett in his coat’s pocket. He was red in the face and he appeared to be out of breath, but other than that he seemed fine, all in one piece. The young wizard lowered his head to the side and smiled brightly.  
-Hi…- he whispered a bit breathless.  
Albus immediately got up as soon as he saw him  
-Newton! Hi! Come in, come in, take a seat.- he said excited, gesturing to the armchair and the sofa positioned in the office. 

While Albus prepared the tea, Newt looked at the pieces of furniture, undecided, and then opted for seating on the sofa, leaving his suitcase next to it. He carefully let Pickett out of his pocket and proceeded to remove his coat. Albus positioned the tea tray on the coffee table between the sofa and the armchair and sat on the latter. 

-Is everything alright? Did you have some kind of problem?- He asked Newt once he was seated. The young wizard looked down and made a half smile  
-Everything’s fine… I just… I had some problems apparating and so I found a place to use a portkey… But I left I bit later than expected… I’m truly sorry Professor.- Albus smiled  
-Newton, I was just worried. I’m not offended. Accidents happen to everybody. And how many times do I have to tell you, it’s Albus for you.- Newt bit his lip  
-Sorry… I just haven’t got used to it…- now Dumbledore laughed lightly  
-Newt, you’ve been out of Hogwarts for almost six years, you should be used to calling me by my name.-   
-It’s not just that I’ve been your student… You are a respected professor, I… I think it’s a way of acknowledging your status?- Newt sounded uncertain. 

Dumbledore leaned in and smiled  
-Newton, I like to think that we’ve become friends over these years… I wouldn’t want my friends to call me professor. Besides, everybody here already calls me “Professor Dumbledore”, it’s just too serious for me. Please, call me Albus.- Newt blushed slightly  
-Alright, but you’ll have to call me Newt then if we are friends.- this time Dumbledore felt his cheeks heat up. There was something indescribable about the way Newt looked at him when he said that. He seemed happy, but also he looked like he was teasing him. Newt Scamander teasing someone. That was something interesting!

-Well, Newt, since we established that we are friends now, can I invite you to come for tea more often? Or maybe we could see each other for the summer holidays?- Newt was a bit shocked  
-Uhm… Yes, uhm… I would like that.- 

Albus smiled brightly. How he felt at peace when he was with that young man! Who wouldn’t want to be friends with someone like him? How could it be that when he was at Hogwarts none of the other students except Leta Lestrange hang out with him? He was such a pure and sweet person… Dumbledore stopped for a moment in realization. He was growing fond of the young man. A man who was sixteen years younger than him. He immediately felt bad about it. He really was that horrible. Newt noticed the sudden change in his expression but he did not dare to ask, instead he started talking about his trip. Albus snapped out of his zoning out and focused again on the magizoologist, a smile reappearing on his face immediately.


	3. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt gets into trouble and ends up hurting himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: homophobia and injuries. Nothing major, but it's better to be safe. I think that the homophobia might be more because of the time period and ignorance rather than the wizarding community... At least that's my interpretation. 
> 
> I promise it ends well. Really it's not that angsty. 
> 
> And it's a bit longer than the other two, not so much, but one step at a time. Might be able to write an actual one-shot sooner or later.

Newt stared at himself in the mirror. He had some bruises here and there. A few little cuts. But they weren't the most noticeable thing: there was a new scar on his torso. It ran from his left shoulder to his right hip. It wasn’t particularly large, but it was an awful shade of bright red and in some places, the outlines had become yellow or blueish. And it stung. A lot.  
It wasn’t even totally his fault this time: he hadn’t been careless in approaching some creature. He got into a fight. Which was… Odd. For him it was really odd. 

He remembers he was having an argument with some wizards about his creatures, during his visit to Wales. The usual: they were calling him a freak because he preferred the company of his creatures to the company of humans, they were saying that everything he cared about was dangerous beasts, some maybe not dangerous but certainly all hideous. Like him. Weird and unwanted. He was used to it. He never reacted to this kind of provocation, he was not a violent man. But then… Then… 

Albus.  
Someone said his name. He couldn’t remember exactly what they said, but it was something along the lines of  
“No wonder Dumbledore is so fond of this freak! Who else could care for such a useless wizard! He couldn’t even stay in school, this kid. I pity the poor Theseus Scamander: he has this ruin of a brother! A good for nothing who lives in his own little world. I bet he’s just Dumbledore’s pet. His new toy for his unnatural little perversion. You know with all the rumours about him and Grindelwald I wouldn’t be surprised.- That was the moment when Newt exploded. 

He couldn’t care less about the remarks they made about him, but Albus… Hadn’t he suffered enough for this lifetime? He deserved some peace. He deserved to just be respected for his work rather than to be insulted for an unfortunate connection with a dark wizard. He knew about the rumours. Of course, he knew about the rumours. He knew they were mostly false. Still, everything those people said filled him with a rage that he couldn’t control. He actually hated that. He didn’t want to react violently, but he just snapped. 

And now there he was, covered in bruises and sporting a new scar on his chest. Probably the only scar that he actually hated. The others were mostly from his mistakes with a few creatures or from when he messed up spells. Sometimes he had to fight to protect his creatures thought, but those scars were nothing to be ashamed about. There were a few he didn’t like. Pranks made by other students during his time at Hogwarts. He didn’t hate those ones either. They were a reminder: people were capable of intentionally hurting others, not as a defence mechanism or as a hunting strategy like animals, but just for the fun of doing it.  
Newt traced the scar with his fingers and hissed. It still stung. He didn’t want to use magic to cure it though, he wanted to let it heal naturally. Muggles did that. They did their best to ignore the pain and went on with their lives. Newt admired that. They were resilient. They were strong. He didn’t feel that way. He felt… useless. Just like those people said. He felt his eyes tingle and immediately tried to distract himself.  
Dougal appeared at his side and hugged his leg.

-H… Hi Dougal. It’s nothing pal. Just a little hurt.- he said trying to sound calm. He picked the creature from the ground and hugged him tightly. His fur was soft against his skin and strangely it didn’t irritate his scar… Newt took a mental note of that.  
-Come on, I’ll take you back downstairs. You shouldn’t be here…- the creature looked at him and traced the scar on his chest, almost like he was silently asking about it.  
-Don’t worry. It doesn’t even hurt.- he said while petting Dougal. 

It was then that Albus apparated in Newt’s room. Dougal jumped off Newt’s arms and ran off.  
-Newt!- the professor called before he could even see properly, then noticed Newt and immediately turned away and looked anywhere else -Oh, Merlin! I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… i should’ve apparated in the living room, or outside the house, or... - Newt chuckled lightly  
-Albus, it’s fine. You can turn around.- the older man obliged. Newt was now wearing one of his shirts, badly buttoned up. He clearly put it on in a hurry. Albus kept his gaze low  
-I’m sorry… As soon as I got your letter saying that you had trouble in Wales I came here to see how you were and…- the professor interrupted himself. He had raised his head and he saw the bruises and the little cuts on Newt’s face and on his neck. His hands were also badly bruised. A bit of the fresh red scar was visible through the uneven buttons.  
-Oh, Merlin! What happened? Who hurt you?- Albus got closer to Newt and inspected his face. He had a clearly panicked expression and his voice was filled with worry. Newt looked away  
-You know the usual… Silly me being careless with some creatures… Nothing to worry about Albus.- the young man attempted a laugh, but it faded quickly. His ribs hurt a bit, he noticed.  
-Oh, Newt, dear. We both know that’s a lie. And you never try to hide something from me, so it must be something really bad and that just makes me worry more.- Dumbledore caressed Newt’s cheek while he searched his eyes. The young man pushed Albus away and started pacing the room. 

-Albus, I don’t want you to know. Not because I want to hide something from you, but because… It would hurt you. You would start to worry and feel bad and you would push me away… You deserve some peace, even if you are convinced of the contrary.- Newt stopped and looked at Albus right in the eyes, something that didn’t happen very often. He was crying.  
-I want you to understand what a wonderful person you are and how important you are to me.- Albus hugged the younger man tightly and buried his face in his neck.  
-Please, my darling you don’t have to convince of anything. But if you don’t want to tell me it’s alright. It’s your decision. There must be a good reason. Just… Assure me that you are not in danger.- Newt caressed the back of the professor’s neck  
-I’m not, I promise.- Albus took in a deep breath  
-Good.- Newt backed slightly and searched Albus’ eyes  
-And since when do you call me “my darling”? Not that I’m complaining… It’s just that…- the magizoologist was interrupted by Albus kissing him. It was sweet and slow, the man tried to avoid touching the bruises on Newt’s face and gently caressed the back of his neck with one hand while the other rested on his waist and kept him close... Once they separated they gently touched their foreheads together. They both smiled and Newt let out a deep breath  
-Oh.-  
Albus chuckled.


	4. Letters and parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Newt exchange letters after he leaves New York and strengthen their friendship. Newt shares a lot about his life in England and the people he cares about, particularly a certain Transfiguration professor.  
> Tina really wants to meet this Albus Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, set between the first and the second movie I guess. I consciously chose to ignore basically all the events of the second movie because I'm still bitter about it.  
> So Everybody Lives and nothing hurts.  
> Grindelwald doesn't do anything, so he just wasn't able to escape. Because let's be fair Seraphina Picquery wouldn't have fallen for that messy escape plan.
> 
> Should I write a second part? (I mean, I want to, but if nobody cares, it can just stay in my head)
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. the layout turned out a bit weird and I can't figure out why... I'll try to fix it, I promise

Tina and Newt wrote to each other often after his visit to New York.Newt informed her of how his book’s editing was going and she informed him of how she and her sister were doing. Newt was very pleased to know that Tina became an auror, as much as he didn’t like Aurors he knew that it was Tina’s vocation.

Jacob keeping his memories was also great news. Newt cried when he read the letter where Tina told about how Queenie went to his bakery and he recognised her and asked about Tina and Newt. Jacob remembered him! And he wanted to keep in touch and be friends with him!

Tina also asked a lot about his life in England. She wanted to know everything:  _How was his family? He had a brother, right? How was Hogwarts? Did they have the same subjects as Ilvermorny? Did the house system work in the same way? Was the relationship between the houses tense or of mutual respect? How were the professors? And how was the professor who was so important to Newt? He was called…_ Dumbledoor _? Or something like that, right? Was he really that powerful? Was it true that he personally knew the infamous Grindelwald?_

Newt responded with as many details as he could. He described his family and told a few little stories about his childhood with Theseus. Some really funny, some a bit sad.

He wrote a lot about Hogwarts, stating that even if he didn’t stay there until his last year he still loved that school.

_There simply was something about the atmosphere of that school that was impossible not to love. Maybe it was the magnificent castle, or the beautiful nature around it or the endless wonder that came with it all._

Even if Newt felt lonely during his times at Hogwarts he was still able to find peace and happiness, after all, he discovered his passion for magical creatures there.  
Tina responded that she had a similar feeling about Ilvermorny. Not all of her memories there were positive, far from that, but she couldn’t help but love her school.

 Newt also wrote a lot about Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore was the best professor at Hogwarts, probably one of the best the school ever had. He was powerful, patient and kind with his students, curious about the m̶u̶g̶g̶l̶e̶, no-mag world and incredibly smart.

Tina said that after all the nice things Newt wrote she definitely had to meet this amazing man. A human soul that had managed to capture Newt’s interest was certainly worth something.

 

Newt smiled when he read the letter in which Tina asked to meet Dumbledore. He would have liked to make them know each other but the professor rarely left the school and Tina was very busy at the MACUSA. It was impossible. Tina understood the problem and never insisted again to organise a meeting.

She kept asking about Dumbledore thought. Sometimes she even wrote questions that Jacob asked:

“does he like non-wizard people?”

_You can tell Jacob that he does, he is very fond of m̶u̶g̶g̶l̶e̶s no-mags and he is always ready to learn new things about their culture_

“does he like non-wizard bakery?”

_Oh, very much. He really likes sweets of any kind and always wants to try new ones._

“does he like cats?”

_Oh. I don’t know. I think I should ask. But I guess so… Cats are very good familiars and every wizard or witch should like them. They are very interesting creatures, very intelligent and caring. You can always learn a lot by observing cats. They are also very elegant animals. I think that possibly cats are one of the best animagus forms… The possibilities of what you can do in a cat’s body are endless…_

Tina often laughed while reading Newt’s rants about creatures. There was something so charming about his passion for all the living beings that never failed to put a smile on Tina’s face.

 They also exchanged a lot of little stories and memories, particularly thanks to Tina’s new job.

 _You know, dear Mr Scamander,_ -she wrote about a story a colleague told her- _I was fairly convinced that the man was joking… It couldn’t possibly be true… And yet… He showed us the proof! This witch really had enchanted a no-mag vehicle to sing and talk! It even had kind of a face! It was honestly a bit terrifying… But still crazy! Why on earth would someone break the rule of enchanting no-mag objects for a thing like that! She said she thought it was just funny! Long story short, we had to obliviate all her neighbourhood, thirty people in total._

_The past few weeks have been pretty quiet for me, dear Porpentina. I just worked at home with my creatures. My brother visited me though, which is a strange occurrence. He wanted to tell me he is engaged to his girlfriend of two years, Leta. Maybe you’ll remember that we talked about her once… She’s a friend from my times at Hogwarts. She’s a good soul, I’m really happy for both of them. Oh, right, Theseus also said that if I want I can invite my friends to the wedding if that is enough to make me go to the party… So I guess I can officially invite you, your sweet sister Queenie and of course our kind friend Jacob if you all want to come. It could be a great time and I could show you England and you could meet my brother and my friend… Oh, sorry I’m getting a bit ahead of myself… Maybe you don’t want to come, which is totally understandable… You haven’t known me for a long time and you don’t know my brother and… Oh, you want to know something funny Porpentina? Theseus asked me when he’ll see me with a ring on my finger and a nice girl by my side! As if that is possible… Leta even joked that maybe she should play matchmaker with me at her wedding, she says that there are a lot of traditions in ̶m̶u̶g̶g̶l̶e̶ no-mag weddings about matchmaking the guests. Right, by the way, Professor Dumbledore is invited to the wedding, maybe it would be a good time to meet him?_

 Tina _definitely_ didn’t giggle all the way through reading that letter. She _definitely_ didn’t snort with laughter when she read the little rant about how stressful wedding parties are and how lucky it was that Theseus invited Dumbledore _._ And of course, she _definitely_ didn’t immediately show the letter to Queenie and Jacob declaring that they absolutely had to plan their group trip to England for Theseus Scamander and Leta Lestrange’s wedding.

 Tina and Newt’s correspondence continued as usual for the next six months.

Then one day, without any warning, Tina, Queenie and Jacob showed up at Newt’s door. Jacob pulled Newt in a bear hug

-Hey buddy! It’s so good to see you again! I missed you so much! Thanks for all the news you sent to Tina by the way! Oh, I learned so much about your world! It’s amazing! Wow, bud, you have a really nice house!- Newt flashed his signature sheepish smile

-Oh, hey, I’m happy to see you too! Please come in and make yourselves at home. Just, uhm, why are you here exactly? You should’ve told me, I would’ve prepared something…- Tina hugged him tight and Queenie giggled

-Well, Sweetie, we wanted to surprise you! And stop worrying about danger and auror business! We are here on a pleasure trip you Dummie!- Newt smiled again and nodded before hugging Queenie

-Alright, pleasure trip. Everything’s fine.- He closed the door and Tina talked

-Actually, Mr Scamander, we are here for a very specific reason.- the auror smirked while she sat down on the sofa. Newt seemed really nervous.

-Oh, uhm… And what is it?- the Goldstein sisters laughed, joined later by a slightly confused Jacob

-Well, we are here for your brother’s wedding, of course!- exclaimed Tina -Did you really think that we’d miss the chance to drag you at a party, getting to know your brother and your childhood friend and meet the famous Professor Dumbledore, all at once?-


End file.
